Even Angels Can Fall
by SilverEchoes
Summary: 6x2 1x2x1 The Shinigami. A title granted to the rare one who hold the key to the Fate of the Angelic World. Who can control him, claim him, shall shape the future.
1. The First Encounter

**Even Angels Can Fall**

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

GW fanfiction/ fantasy/ Yaoi (6x2) (1x2)

**Author's Note: Like it or no? I will wait for a week and see whether or not I should continue placing time and effort into writing this fic. By the way, I don't own GW or profit anything monetary from this fic. **

The slim youth hung limply from the large black cross, silver chains securing him to the structure. Crimson blood that leaked from several shallow cuts ran down his pale body, dripping to create a red puddle of the liquid at the base of the cross. His gleaming chestnut hair fell loosely, barely past the slim hips.

But what really caught his attention was the enormous pair of midnight black wings that gracefully arched from the back of the captive, delicate feathers looking bruised and abused.

A pair of snowy white wings unfolded from his own back as he launched himself into the air, drawing a gleaming blade as he did. Just as the sword was about to slice into the pale flesh, the youth wearily lifted his head, his stunningly clear, beautiful amethyst eyes glowing.

Briefly a crimson symbol flashed overhead and the white-winged angel found himself slicing at thin air.

Intense blue eyes narrowed in fury, but relaxed as he gently glided down. A faint smirk graced the angel's lips as he calmly lifted the sword. The blade gave a tiny jerk towards northeast slightly vibrating in his hand as it did so.

"How much further can you run, my pretty little Shinigami? You can't flee from me forever, and you can't hide from me. You're mine." Lips curved upwards into a predatory smile as the angel blasted a hole in the wall and soared northeast.

OoOoO 

Duo trembled as his magical senses felt the nearing presence of the persistent angel. He had only managed to teleport a short distance away, the continuous use of his magic, the wounds, and the nauseating contact of the silver chain on his naked skin wearing down severely on his strength.

The situation he was in was entirely his fault. If only he hadn't sneaked out from his native kingdom and discovered a small breach in the magic boundary separating his kingdom and the heavenly one…

_With a sparkle of delight in his eyes, the great black wings unfolded from the resting position snug against his back as he chanced a brief flight around the forest, wanting to see the fabled beauty of the Heavenly Kingdom for himself._

_His wings opened to the fullest extent, Duo lazily floated on a gentle but strong breeze, his long chestnut braid draped securely over one slim shoulder, expressive amethyst eyes squinting against the golden sunlight._

_A sudden chill ran up his spine and Duo shivered, despite the pleasant warmth of the day. _

"_What are you doing here all alone, little bird?"_

_He immediately angled his wings and dove, executing a complicated quarter spiral with an improvised dodge upwards in midair as a spell shot perilously close past him to slam into the forest canopy, causing an explosion that tossed debris into the air. Duo was forced to draw his wings defensively around him as the feathery shield deflected small stones and shards of wood. _

"_Not bad." The husky voice said, almost sounding amused. Duo suddenly bit back a cry of pain as strong hands harshly grabbed the vulnerable black wings from behind. Feeling faint and nauseous, Duo struggled weakly, helpless in his enemy's grasp, knowing how easy it would be for those hands to break the delicate limbs. "No one has managed to completely dodge that attack before, little bird."_

_Duo gasped as the hands cruelly tightened their grip on the wings. With darkness appearing at the edge of his vision, he whispered faintly a question._

"_Why?"_

_As the unconscious fallen angel collapsed limply in the strong arms of his enemy, the answer was softly spoken._

"_Because you are mine, Shinigami. Mine for eternity"_


	2. Master and Master

**Even Angels Can Fall**

Chapter 2: Master

GW fanfiction/ fantasy/ Yaoi (6x2) (1x2)

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update regularly due to my busy schedule but I will update every now and then, so don't give up on me! _By the way, this is still "memory" I simply didn't want to put half the darn story in italics._**

Duo whimpered softly as he dazedly fought his way back to consciousness, his eyes slowly opening to find himself lying on the floor. He tried to rise, but a fiery flash of pain suddenly lanced through his wings, and he collapsed to a half-kneeling position on the floor, gasping in pain and shock as he remembered what happened to cause the injury to his wings.

He raised his head, nausea swimming through him with the motion, and glared at the tall, white-robed angel standing before him.

A strong elegant hand reached down and tilted the fallen angel's chin, so that Duo was forced to look up into his captor's face.

"Lovely. You look absolutely breathtaking, little bird." Piercing icy blue eyes gleamed darkly. Sensuously. The voice turned deeper, huskier, "Especially when you're lying so helpless before me."

Amethyst eyes widened as Duo suddenly realized he couldn't feel the familiar tingle of magic on his skin. A small cry of fear escaped his lips unwillingly.

"Yes, I can do anything to you as I please, because of this…" The voice trailed off and the hand gently traced down the pale column of the fallen angel's neck to rest on a silver collar that had been magically welded on Duo's neck. Engraved symbols glowed on the collar at his captor's touch.

"Who are you?" Duo managed to say, surprised that his voice was even, betraying none of his unease.

"You don't know me?" His captor said, with a sparkle of surprise in the icy blue eyes that turned quickly to amusement. "What did they ever teach you, my dear prince?"

Prince. The fallen angel could feel his heart beating rapidly. No. How did he know? No one knew his identity, not even his father, the High Lord of the Underworld. Only the old Enchanter Gee knew. Gee, who took him away at birth and raised him to fulfill his destiny as Shinigami…

"You can't be!" Duo cried out, with barely concealed panic and dread. He tried to stand, to flee, but his arm was caught in a forceful grip that crushed him, helpless against his captor's chest.

His Master's chest.

"But I am. I am Zechs Merquise, First Prince of the High Lord of Heaven. The prophesied Master of Shinigami, who will control the world. Your Master."

With that, he bent down and forced his entrance into the sweet, unwilling cavern of his captive's mouth, who gagged and struggled helplessly against the intrusion. The fallen angel trembled in fear as his shirt was ripped, exposing the pale smooth skin on his shoulder.

"Enough!"

Startled, Zechs released his hold on his captive, who collapsed on the floor by his feet, gasping for breath, his entire frame shaking. The First Prince scowled at the angel who stood solidly next to a marble column, two shades of intense blue battling for dominance.

"Didn't someone ever tell you to knock before entering, little brother?" Zechs hissed, displeased at the interruption just when he'd been about to claim what rightly belonged to him. He'd been waiting for the precious moment of victory so long…!

"How dare you." The angel growled, fury evident on his handsome features. Cobalt blue eyes narrowed. "How dare you touch what is mine."


	3. prize

**Even Angels Can Fall**

Chapter 3: Prize 

GW fanfiction/ fantasy/ Yaoi (6x2) (1x2)

**Author's Note: Again, the story is still "memory". Thanks for your reviews folks! I especially want to thank Duo Yuy-Chang and Lady Cyllan for sticking with me through both my GW fics. **

Heero sat, glaring at the scroll, hanging so innocently on the wall. The damn cryptic prophesy that had caused such a rift between he and his brother. Personally, he had no desire to become the Master of Shinigami, but his brother was nothing if enamored with the thought of possessing the most powerful creature in the universe.

…_And the mighty dark God,_

_Light God of Death,_

_Captive to the Heavenly Star,_

_His Master,_

_Shall hold the world in his hands._

The Heavenly Star, one of the inherited titles that both princes received. Personally, Heero thought that it had to be Zechs. After all, with the silky gleaming snow-white mane of hair, fair pale skin, and the icy blue eyes with gleamed with intelligence, his brother looked like a heavenly star. He had thick rumpled chocolate locks, olive skin, and dark blue eyes. Although, he had been called handsome by others, he knew for certain that he looked nothing like a star, much less a heavenly one.

"Heero!" The door to his study banged open and a golden figure barged into his room.

The prince loosened his grasp on his knife hilt as the intruder turned out to be one of his close friends, the noble angel Quatre. The gentle blonde's eyes were huge and the usually cherub-like face was serious and shocked looking. His stomach clenching, Heero waited for the news, knowing it was bad and probably important to upset Quatre like this.

"Zechs…He caught…" The blond angel struggled to get the words out. "He caught the Shinigami!"

"What?" Heero said, feeling sucker-punched. His body shivered unconsciously with dread. "Where? How? The arrangement to meet with Shinigami is suppose to be two years from now!"

"He found him in the Silver Forest. Heero, go to the Eternity Room, your brother's there. You know…you know that Prince Zechs cannot claim him without any opposition…please…"

The prince felt a sour taste in his mouth. He loved Zechs as a brother, but the angel was totally ruthless in getting anything he wanted. And for how long had Zechs been dreaming of claiming the Shinigami, who was currently helpless to resist as he hadn't reached the time to access his full power…?

The great white wings spread out in a flash at the discomforting thought and folded in front of him as he quickly chanted a spell to teleport. In a flash of blue light, Heero found himself standing in behind a marble column in the Eternity Room. He strode out, to stop in shock.

A beautiful fallen angel was struggling in his brother's crushing grasp as he was being forcefully kissed by Zechs. A rich, gorgeous mane of silky chestnut hair fell down his back, between a pair of elegant midnight-black wings, one of which was evidently broken or sprained by the way that it was held so awkwardly at an unnatural angle. Large stunning amethyst eyes gleamed like jewels with unshed tears of fear or panic, which contrasted with the pale smooth skin of his almost elfin face. Fascinated, Heero followed the graceful arch of the white neck, where he noticed the ugly collar around the fallen angel's neck, the only thing that seemed to chain the fey creature to reality. Shinigami was truly captured and helpless...

Heero stopped breathing, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

Here, here was the Shinigami. Here was a creature with breathtaking beauty and power that he had the power to possess. Shinigami could be his. Shinigami would be his…

The trance he was in by the seductive thoughts was shattered as Zechs tore the fallen angel's shirt. The stark overwhelming fear in the exquisite eyes of the Shinigami as the sound of ripping silk sounded harshly in the air reminded Heero what he came here to prevent.

Steeling himself, Heero raised his voice and spoke.

"Enough!"

His brother seemed startled, and released his hold on his captive, who collapsed by his feet, the delicate body noticeably trembling with relief. Zechs caught his look at the Shinigami and gave a slight sneer. He'd always suspected that his brother would try to get Shinigami for himself, despite Heero's adamant protests. Icy blue eyes narrowed in fury as they glared at his brother. Heero met his gaze unflinchingly, although a small part of his heart died. Zechs had never directed such a look of hatred at him before.

"Didn't someone ever tell you to knock before entering, little brother?" Zechs said venomously.

"How dare you." Heero growled, remembering what he'd barely manage to interrupt. Cobalt blue eyes narrowed. "How dare you touch what is mine."


	4. Divisions

**Even Angels Can Fall**

Chapter 4: Divisions 

GW fanfiction/ fantasy/ Yaoi (6x2) (1x2)

**Author's Note: Because I'm getting tired of saying the redundant "This is still memory…" thing at the beginning, I will say this once and for all. Unless I note it as "not memory", the story is still in memory format, okay? Thanks for your understanding. **

"Yours?" Zechs snorted, standing straight and tall, not a strand of hair out of place as he eyed his shorter and rather wild looking brother. "I distinctly remember you saying that you had no interest what so ever in claiming the Shinigami."

"I changed my mind." Heero said coldly. "Especially after what I just saw from you."

"You mean my right to do whatever I please to my slave?"

Duo flinched at the word. Slave. His destiny as Shinigami was to be controlled and used. Nothing more than a powerful weapon to be played with.

"The Prophecy does not specify which prince is the true master of Shinigami, as you most likely realize." Heero countered.

"But who caught him?" The First Prince sneered, and leaned down to tangle his fingers in the gleaming chestnut locks of the fallen angel's hair. With a rough jerk, he forced Duo's head back, causing a slight wince on Shinigami's perfect features. "Who chained him?" Cold fingers caressed the collar encircling Duo's neck possessively.

Heero barely suppressed the urge to growl at the cruel treatment of the captive. Stormy blue eyes flashing dangerously as they caught the look of self-loathing on Duo's face, the Second Prince spoke quietly.

"Regardless of that fact, realize that Shinigami is a fallen angel. Very likely, he is the prince-heir to the Kingdom of Darkness. Until the eclipse of the dark moon, he is under the protection under the Alliance Treaty, in which he is guarded against any form of harassment from angels of light."

"Since when did petty rules matter to me?" Zechs purred, hiding the sudden unease he felt. "He is Shinigami, and I his Master. We are beyond the Law of Angels-" Suddenly, the First Prince grunted and fell on his knees, icy eyes widening in surprise and pain.

Running, his lithe body like a fleeting shadow, Duo took advantage of the shock and confusion his kick caused and plunged out a window, the force of his body impacting the fragile glass causing the window to shatter into brilliant pieces.

Behind him, he heard the First Prince curse and yell out a spell. Angling his ebony wings, Duo ignored the agonizing pain of using his injured wing and shot downwards in a spiral, the spell shooting harmlessly past the spot he was in a second ago. He pulled out of his dive barely several feet from the street, ignoring the cries of astonishment from white winged angels as he then proceeded to speed towards an area that fairly oozed magic. The Circle of Council.

The area between his wings prickled, and the fallen angel threw himself sharply to the right as a crackling ball of energy chased him.

"Curse you, Zechs." Duo breathed, amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. "_Dark Shield of Avatar_!" A black ball of magic expanded from his palm until he was protected under an eerie magical shield that absorbed any attack thrown at it. With perfect timing, the Zechs's energy ball exploded against the black shield, causing it to flicker. At least, until his strength failed. Duo smiled grimly. Zechs really needed to expand his imagination. Did the First Prince truly think a simple magic-blocking collar would've stopped the Shinigami? It'd only been a matter of time before Duo had figured out how to untie the magic blocking charms worked into the collar.

_"Taurus! Leo! Cancer!"_

Duo hissed in pain as the three spells simultaneously hit his shield, blood tricking out of his mouth. Almost…He strained to keep his shield sustained as his destination came in sight. The fiery pain in his wing threatened to send him unconscious as he felt Zechs's furious presence come ever closer.

In a desperate move, Duo spun around, canceling his shield as he gathered his remaining energy. The First Prince's chilling eyes locked on his own lavender ones, as the white-winged angel smiled darkly in triumph. Duo felt his face break into a deadly smile of his own as he released all his remaining energy in a terrific flood of dark power.

There was a sudden silence, and a heavy pressure in the air, as if it was the calm before a storm. Then, the storm broke loose as Zechs was almost in reaching distance of him.

The air exploded around Duo, and Zechs gasped as an incredible surge of power sent him crashing into a building. Duo felt his strength go out, and let himself be tossed back like a doll from the aftershock of his power. His last thought was of a pair of arms catching him before he fell into the marble courtyard of the Circle of Council.


	5. Protection

**Even Angels Can Fall**

Chapter 5: Protection 

GW fanfiction/ fantasy/ Yaoi (6x2) (1x2)

**Author's Note: I updated! Here's a longer chapter for everyone to enjoy.**

"What do you mean by that?"

The Council of Five, the most powerful enchanters in the world gazed down at the youth challenging them. Pale gold skin gleamed with an almost metallic sheen as the young man stood proudly before them. Slanted ebony eyes glared at the old enchanters with a piercing intensity as he awaited his answer.

"We have decided," Master Enchanter O spoke, "that the prophecy indicted you as one of the key factors in the Choice. You are the Fifth, young dragon."

"Rubbish." Wufei snarled. "I refuse to be manipulated into your game."

"The last of the Proud," Said Master J gravely, regarding the dragon from behind dark lens.

"The Ancient Youth." Enchanter H continued.

Wufei snorted contemptuously, but his eyes reflected a hidden sorrow and pain at the words. The prophecy struck close to home for his comfort, too close to the bloody wound in his heart and soul.

"Heart of Fire," Chided Master S.

"Justice burns bright." Growled Enchanter G.

"The Fifth shall stir forth honor for the Choice." Finished O. He cast a serious face towards Wufei. "Dragon, we do not play around on such a serious matter. There is no doubt on who the Fifth is. Surely you must understand the serious consequences should you refuse your destiny."

"And if I do?" Wufei's voice rose defiantly, but developed a calculated coolness. "I am the last of the dragons, and the vast power and knowledge of my race is within me. Even if the Choice occurs, I can meld my body into the Final World and become one with my people. Death does not frighten me."

"Do you would turn and run like a coward?" The dragon hissed dangerously at the words, eyes narrowing at the insult. "At least your people died honorably defending your ancient land from the Dark Ones, you would leave that land to be destroyed by…"

"No!" Roared Wufei in rage. His hands clenched into fist, the dragon fought to keep the bloodlust down. "How dare you dishonorable curs…What right do you have to even talk of my people! I refuse! I am not the Fifth, and you will not manipulate me into doing it!"

He turned and stalked away insultingly, easily brushing aside the warding spell at the entrance.

"Well." Enchanter G broke the silence. "I think calling him a coward was a bad idea, O."

Wufei ignored the last remark as he threw open the doors to stomp out of the room into the courtyard. Suddenly, he halted as he stared at the battle taking forth before his very eyes.

"By Nataku, what's happening?" He gaped, instantly realizing the bold form of Prince Zechs chasing a fallen angel. He stepped back as he realized Zechs was going to cast a spell at the fallen angel. Wufei noticed, stunned, as the fallen angel formed a shield, one that managed to block the powerful spell. His admiration grew as he noticed that the shield also managed to hold up against a lethal triple-spell combination.

"Who is this fallen angel?" Wufei said contemplatively, tipping his head as he tried to get a better view of the mysterious fallen.

The shield around the fallen angel suddenly disappeared and a sudden pressure made itself known in the air. Wufei had just enough time to throw up his defensive shields before a tremendous, devastating burst of dark energy released from the fallen, throwing Zechs into a building and almost causing Wufei to blow away from the sheer power released in the blast despite his shields.

Squinting, he looked up just in time to see the ebony-winged angel fall from the sky, his body arching gracefully as he fell towards the ground. The dragon raced forward, and caught the delicate form in his arms, a strange feeling of protectiveness spreading through him as he looked at the fallen angel's beautiful and fragile form nestled in his arms. Like a rare bloom, this delicate looking creature looked like it was meant to be protected from the world. Wufei glowered, as he remembered the person chasing after the fallen angel. From Zechs, that sly, arrogant prince…

"Duo? Curses, why is he here?" A push, and Enchanter G was peering worriedly at the fallen angel.

"Duo?" Wufei said, still captivated by the youth he held in his arms. "Is that his name?"

"No, of course not you numbskull." G barked. "I just happened to addressing someone else."

Wufei frowned, but decided he couldn't understand the old enchanter's sarcasm. He stiffened his back, annoyed, as the other enchanters decided to swarm around him, eyeing the fallen angel in his arms. The elderly enchanters' eyes fairly gleamed as they looked upon the unconscious form.

"So he is the Shinigami then?" Master H said, touching a smooth black feather.

"Shinigami?" The dragon sputtered, instantly wary. Was this all part of a conspiracy to make him the Fifth? He almost dropped the fallen angel on the ground, but decided against it when he saw the genuine vulnerability and exhaustion on Shinigami's face. The young fallen angel had evidently suffered a bit of abuse, evident by the way that a soft feathery wing felt in his hands. Just a little bit too hot and swollen around the joint, a feeling Wufei knew by personal experience when he'd tried to fly too early and ended up spraining his left wing.

A shadow flitted overhead, and suddenly another angel appeared, landing with efficient grace to stand next to Wufei. "Enchanters-"

"Heero!" Master J said. "I trust you are aware that the Shinigami is within the heavenly realm?"

The dragon unconsciously clutched the Shinigami closer to his chest, his protective instinct rising as alarms went off in his head. Second Prince Heero was also eligible to claim the frail youth in his arms. Wufei tensed at that thought. Slavery was a horrible notion to dragonkind, and Wufei was educated enough in the Prophecy to understand that Shinigami's fate was to become a slave to one of the two heavenly princes. He knew that he would not even chance leaving the Shinigami with Zechs, but he'd heard that Heero was a emotionless and brutally efficient person. How could he stand letting the young fallen angel break under one of their hands?

Heero noticed the look on Wufei's face and his cobalt blue eyes lowered in a cold challenge. "Not only do I know that Shinigami is here, but I also know that Zechs caught him in the Silver Forest and almost claimed him. It was only by Archangel Quatre's intervention that I managed to stop him in time, before he unfairly claimed Shinigami." His voice was nasal and deep, but emotionless, just as Wufei feared.

"Your brother's unconscious in the Star Temple." J informed Heero. "Here is an excellent chance to claim the Shinigami now, without resistance from your brother or the Shinigami."


	6. Chapter 6

Even Angels Can Fall

Chapter 5: Protection 

GW fanfiction/ fantasy/ Yaoi (6x2) (1x2)

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about this really late update! Plot bunnies were biting me silly with my other new fics.**

Wufei felt his blood rising at the statement.

"Injustice!" He spat, his dark eyes gleaming furiously with emotion. "How dare you say that! No creature has the right to enslave another, especially with the Shinigami injured and unconscious!"

"It is not enslaving." Yuy answered calmly. "I would be simply claiming him so that we are bonded."

"Claim him." Wufei sneered. "Simply a polite word for the foul chains of slavery. You angels are such hypocrites."

"Besides," Enchanter O remarked. "It is not like the Shinigami can protest or defend himself against the bonding right now. It would also certainly save a bit of bloodshed if one Prince claimed him immediately while he's weak. This is a rare opportunity, you do realize."

"If you're against this, dragon," Enchanter H added with a speculative gleam in his eye, "we can always seal him."

"No." Wufei snarled. Narrowing his dark eyes until they were mere slits of ebony, the dragon forced himself not to flex his hands reflexively. "It seems like you are right for once, Enchanters. The last of dragonkind will side with the Shinigami." Wufei's golden skin shimmered for a moment, a soft metallic sheen in the light as he spoke. "You will not hurt him as long as I live."

"What is the meaning of this?" A new voice spoke, full of quiet confidence and authority. A regal looking angel lightly landed besides Heero. Her blond hair floated around her as she took in the scene.

"Lady Relena." Master J said, bowing. "We were discussing what to do with Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Relena's eyebrows drew together and her mouth twisted into a slight frown. "I see no Shinigami." She said, holding up a gloved hand to still any protests. "All I see is a wounded fallen angel in the sacred Circle of Council. Unless the Enchanters wish to provoke another war between Heaven and Hell, nobody is to touch the fallen." Without waiting for their reaction, Relena gave a gentle smile towards Wufei. "My lord dragon, will you be so kind as to show him to the guest quarters?"

Wufei hesitated, but nodded curtly his agreement, holding Duo protectively as he uncurled the great golden wings from his back. Quickly, the dragon and the fallen faded quickly from sight.

"Lady Relena, I must protest! This is the very fallen angel who will one day bring forth the Apocalypse!"

"He's also the same one who can summon the Savior Angel." Hero growled, a little irked that the dragon had dared to stand against him. He frowned at the strange emotion he was feeling.

"Where is your brother, Prince Zechs?" Relena asked Heero distractedly, a faint note of worry creeping into her voice.

"In the building right there." Master O said in a puzzled tone, as if incredulous that the Lady did not notice a pile of rubble where a lovely building had once existed.

"No, no." Relena shook her head distractedly. "I cannot sense his presence near here. He is not dead." She added, noting that the color had drained out of the faces of the people surrounding her. "But what I feel of his aura…" Relena shivered, clutching her head is if in pain. "Dark, so very dark…."

"Relena!" With a flurry of wings, Quatre dropped from the sky to land by her side. It was a clumsy landing, as if he was in pain. Aquamarine eyes pleading and huge, he hugged her tightly. "Oh sister," Quatre whispered, his own face pale, "what is this pain you feel?"

"Quatre." The Lady sighed softly. "Find Zechs. Something-uh!" Relena gave a choked gasp. "S-Something is wrong with him!"

"You there!" Heero snapped, turning to face some of Relena's guardians who had arrived with her. "Take her and Archangel Quatre to the Healer! I'll-"

"I will help you search for Zechs." A lone emerald eye locked coolly with Heero's gaze.

Heero nodded. "Come with me then, Barton. We'll seek out Zechs together."


End file.
